In the residential and commercial building industry, arched windows, door ways and other arched structures of buildings are normally trimmed with wood and/or other composite materials in order to finish off the surfaces. Traditionally the curved and/or arched sections are manufactured in one piece and the choice of the material depends upon the final finish desired. In the case where the final design calls for a natural wood look, namely a stained wood finish, the arched sections are normally manufactured by laminating together thin strips of wood material into curved sections by bending the thin strips into the particular curved section and gluing the thin strips together until the desired width is obtained. In the case where painted or a none natural wood finish is desirable, the arches are normally cut out of medium density fiber board (MDF) and/or other suitable materials including, but not limited to strand board, wafer board, chip board, foam and a multitude of various plastic materials.
Presently the commonality between all of the methods of manufacture is that the arches are constructed out of one piece and shipped to the job site as a one piece arched and/or curved sections.
The one piece arches presently made are very large and bulky and as a result are difficult and expensive to ship. They are also prone to breakage and in the installation processes are normally not flexible nor adjustable and therefore unforgiving in the installation.
Therefore, there is a need for producing arches and/or curved sections in multiple pieces which can be fit together at the job site thereby allowing one to be able to ship the sections in individual pieces which are then placed together on the job site to create the complete arch and/or curved section. The problem associated with producing an arch in multiple sections is the cutting of the curved sections in order that they make a smooth and perfect fit together, such that the arch and/or the curved section follows smoothly and accurately the archway which will be trimmed.